you missed a lot while you were out
by loh122
Summary: just a short story for one of my fav pairings, quinn and puck. could be a one shot, might be more.


"puck you ready?" Quinn asked from the door way. Her smile seemed half hearted, which could be understandable considering the circumstances. Puck turned away from the window and stared at his fiancé, his eyes were red and swollen, signs of crying. His face seemed old and hollow. Quinn sighed and pulled him into a hug "puck, I know it sucks, but we have to move on, move past this" she said rubbing his back. Puck shook his head "quinn you don't understand. No one understands." he pulled away from her and sighed "come on, I'm sure everyone is waiting for us" he took her hand and headed out of the small room, pulling her along with him.

A half hour later found them at the hospital. A place everyone has come to know to well for their own good, considering one of their own was currently lying in the cold room on the fifth floor. They made their way to the small gathering in front of the doorway. All their eyes showed sorrow and pain. His own only seemed to be matched by burt and carole. "Hey guys. Glad you could make it" Burt said with a weak smile, his voice seemed haggard and worn, carole had fresh tear marks on her cheeks, he could feel them as the women he called his second mother so many times, pulled him into a tight embrace.

After a few minutes of hugs and greetings burt spoke "listen everyone, the reason I called everyone today, is because I want you all to…" he choked on his breath. Carole quickly took over "its hard for this to be said. Its been six years since the accident" a tear rolled down her face. Everyone's eyes dropped to the floor as they all remembered what caused such a rift in their lives.

Puck could remember that day. It was right after quinn and him announced they were getting married. They just finished collage, everyone was home for a get together to celebrate their own lives. Kurt and rory had finally gotten together, after years of avoiding it. Santana and Brittany were married and thinking about being sera gets for kurt and rory, Brittany insisted. Tina and mike were no longer together, but they still remained very close. Finn and Rachel were happily awaiting their first child. Kurt was now the head of his own fashion magazine, while also helping his father run the shop. Sugar and artie were married, but no one believed it would last. Mercedes and sam were back together, but would most likely be broken up within a month. Quinn was on her way to become a lawyer, while puck was working with kurt at the magazine. Puck and kurt ended up at the same collage where they both found out their love for fashion. Well puck learned his love anyway.

That day would forever be the worst day they will ever remember. They were waiting for finn and kurt to return to announce their news. A few hours went by and everyone got worried. Which grew worse when they reached a knock on their door, opening it to reveal a police officer. That night broke everyone. They found out that their was a car accident, involving the boys. Finn died on impact, but reports stated that when they found them, finn was curled around kurt protectively, which is most likely why kurt survived. But that little sliver of happiness was taken from when they received the news that kurt was in the hospital, in a coma.

Quinn shook him from his thoughts, bringing him back to the present. He blinked a couple times, his eyes focusing back onto carole "its been six years, with no signs of improvement." puck could see the tears flowing down her and burts cheek, to see such a powerful strong man break down, brought puck to tears. He knew what was happening. "Its time to say goodbye" At the last word, everything faded away. The girls broke into sobs. The guys tried and failed to fight their own sobbing. Rory, who never gave up on kurt collapsed to the ground, quickly followed by puck.

No one knew when it had happened but after high school, puck and kurt grew close. It was thanks to kurt that puck and quinn were even together. Quinn knew how strongly puck felt for kurt. His love for the boy only grew more after finn was taken from them, puck took upon himself to care for the boy. Puck had become another brother to kurt, one that was greatly needed when his brother was taken from him. For the first two months kurt was in the coma, puck never left his side, praying to whatever god would listen to the bad jew boy, to bring back his friend. But it never worked.

"We are going to allow everyone to say goodbye. Alone or in pairs. Me and burt have already said ours" Carole said with a sad smile, pulling burt aside to allow them to enter. Rory and Mercedes were the first to enter, and the quickest to leave the room, only going to join burt and carole to sob. After a half hour, it was quinn and pucks turn. They entered the room they had been in plenty of times before. They both took a seat on each side of kurts motionless body. Pucks eyes scanned the body. In six years he remained the same, if maybe a little thinner, hair slightly longer. His skin pale. "he looks so peaceful" Quinn said with a smile, a tear in her eye "Hey kurtsie. Its Quinnie. I came to say goodbye, but its not for long. Even if you don't believe in a god, I do. And I know I will see you again" She gave the boy a soft kiss on the forehead. Puck could have sworn he saw a quick movement of the eyes. Shaking his head he dismissed it. Grabbing his hand, puck leaned forward "Hey buddy. Its been awhile since I visited." he coughed, clearing his throat and trying to prevent the tears clouding his vision.

"Eight months to be correct. Sorry I haven't been around more" he looked quickly to his love, who gave him a smile, her blonde hair falling gracefully in her face "you see, me and quinn are getting married. We have been planning the wedding for a few months now. We have been trying to get it just right, the way you know you would make it" he smiled when he felt quinn's chuckle travel though the bed to him. "You should see him kurt, he is always asking what would kurt do. Would kurt pick these napkins, would he pick these table cloths. On and on, it always comes back to you" she smiled, holding his hand "you were the one who brought us together, you are the one who helps us, even now. And we wish you could be their for the wedding. The dress I picked out probably sucks compared to the one you would make for me".

Puck smiled, quinn didn't know, but kurt had already made her a dress. He planned to bring it out once kurt woke up, but it seemed he would never get the chance now. It didn't seem right to bring it out, until kurt woke up, with out his final touches. Quinn stood slowly "I am going to join the others, you take your time love" she gave puck a kiss and left him alone.

Puck kissed kurts hand, no matter how girly it was, he loved kurt with all his heart. He was his little brother in every way, shape and form. "Kurt, I am going to miss you every day. You were the best friend I ever had, even better than finn. You stayed be me through everything, when everyone else left me behind. You are my brother, my best friend. And the only man I will ever love. Quinn is my life, and so are you kurt. It will suck not to have you there. Rory is going to miss you, you were his love, his heart. I am going to miss you smacking me every time I swear when quinn is not around" he laughed, ignoring the feeling in his heart. He felt a pulling. He was so wrapped up he didn't notice the slight movement in his hand.

Puck sighed, he knew it was time to say goodbye. He stood, still holding the young mans hand "Kurt. Its time for me to go. Everyone is waiting outside. Your parents brought us here to say goodbye" he leaned down to place a kiss on the boys forehead then stopped. He looked down to the hand that was gripping his "Don't you dare try and have a wedding without my approval first. Neanderthal" a very rough voice coughed below him. As if time slowed, puck turned to come face to face with a smiling, Awake, kurt hummel. Letting out a cry of joy, he pulled the boy into a hug, ignoring the yelp of surprise "KURT" He shouted "your awake." he felt so happy, his heart could explode. He thought he was going to have to say goodbye to his brother, and now right as he was saying his goodbye, he was back. Quickly puck shouted "BURT!CAROLE!EVERYONE" his voice was rough from crying first for sorrow than with joy. Burt and carole rushed into the room "What is it, whats…" they stopped when they noticed the pale eyes looking at them. Quickly the boy was overcome by two crying parents. Puck stepped back and allowed the family reunion.

Soon the room was filled by happy friends and family. All happy that the boy they all loved was finally awake. After a few moments of joyful bliss, and after the doctors checked him over, kurt turned to the happy couple and glared. Both flinched "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND HAVE A WEDDING WITHOUT MY APPROVAL" he shouted, already back to his normal self. Puck and quinn grinned "we would never dream of it princess" puck said giving the boy a kiss on the forehead, rory faking anger "that is my man puckerman" causing everyone to laugh. Quinn took kurts hand as he spoke to her "I want you to go to my house. In my closet, there is a box, its green. Inside the box is a gift I made for you. Puck knows where it is, consider it my wedding gift to you" he kissed her cheek, ignoring the questioning gaze on her face "alright everyone. I think it is time to say goodbye for the night. I will be leaving this place tomorrow and then you will all come over, inform me on what I have missed." his smile only grew when everyone agreed, but deep down they all knew that come tomorrow it would be time to bring down that smile with the sad news.


End file.
